


they're out there (re: queer people)

by moeblobmegane



Category: A Babysitter's Guide to Monster Hunting (2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV), The Bureau of Magical Things, ส่วนผสมที่ลงตัว | Ingredients (Thailand TV 2020)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Discord - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Pining, Requited Love, Social Media, Supernatural Elements, Twitter, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: what do these ghosts and hunters and magical beings have in common? they’re all gay and pining for their friends :’(
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Imogen Blackwell/Kyra Glen, Kelly Ferguson/Liz LeRue, Tops/Win Marwin (Ingredients Thailand TV 2020)
Kudos: 8





	they're out there (re: queer people)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kocchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocchan/gifts).



> This is my 2020 gift to my brother dearest!! bro... last year's picking was unfinished (i'm so sorry, i WILL finish it), but this year it's complete and A Whole Big Crossover. I'm like a better CW. Happy Holidays and may 2021 bless us with a better life \o/

  
# Introductions

  


sk8erghost  
**nickname:** willie  
**race:** ghost  
**location:** US of A! (mostly in LA!)  
**message:** hey guys! just started getting the hang of using smartphones. i'm excited to hang out with you!

* * *

childsplay  
**nickname:** berna  
**race:** human  
**location:** Rhode Island  
**message:** Hey. I found this server while looking through the introductory links in our packet. It’s cool that there’s a place like this to interact with beings and people in the know. I haven’t had many good experiences with other beings but I want to keep an open mind.

* * *

idobelieve  
**nickname:** Lily  
**race:** Fairy  
**location:** Australia   
**message:** Hello! Professor Maxwell said this was a great opportunity to get to know beings from around the world. I’m a member of the Bureau of Magical Things and it’s our aim to connect the magical community with humans in a safe and equal manner. I’m excited to learn from you all!

* * *

dreamweaver  
**nickname:** Neesha  
**race:** Fairy  
**location:** India   
**message:** Like Lily, I came here because of Professor Maxwell’s suggestion. I’ve never met a ghost who can use electronics before! This is already such an interesting experience. I cannot wait to speak with you all.

* * *

monstergirl  
**nickname:** Kelly  
**race:** human   
**location:** America   
**message:** I've been reliably informed that humans who know of the supernatural are allowed here, so. Here I am. I'm still new to the whole 'monster hunting' profession but I want to know more about other creatures that aren't out to kill me. Nice to meet you!

* * *

elvensuperiority  
**nickname:** Imogen  
**race:** elf  
**location:** Australia   
**message:** I was sent to this server because of a dare. I am being held here against my will. (Please be nice to her. She’s just prickly!!) That all-powerful pest is Kyra. Ignore her. Scrolling back, I see there are more fairies here. I’ll find more elves to join.

* * *

topschef  
**nickname:** Tops  
**race:** Ghost  
**location:** Thailand  
**message:** Hi! I'm here to make new friends! I'm pleased to meet you!

  
 ****

***

  


“Did you choose to cook something that simmers for a long time just so you can use your new phone?” Win asked, lounging by the kitchen counter and watching him with an amused smile.

“You’re the one who told me to reach out to other supernaturals!” Tops said. If he had blood in his veins, he would be red by now. It was a perk of being a ghost, he supposed. Win was too good at making him feel bashful. It would have made hiding his feelings that much more difficult if he had a physical body that showed his inner feelings.

“Right,” Win said with a large sigh. He sat down on the barstool and put a hand on his stomach. “I’ll starve so you can find new friends.”

“There’s still the snacks I made this morning,” Tops said, laughing at his theatrics.

As always, Win’s face lit up with excitement at the prospect of food. He stood up and ran towards their dining table where the plate of snacks was. With a childish shriek of joy, he uncovered it and munched on the cheese sticks.

”You’re _the best_!”

Tops smiled and went back to reading through the discord chat, eyes widening in delight when he saw the new messages.

  
****

***

  


  
# General

  


idobelieve  
Welcome to the server, [@topschef](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)!   


* * *

sk8erghost  
Oh, hey! Welcome, [@topschef](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)! Nice to see another ghost around here.  


* * *

monstergirl  
Welcome!  
Did you learn how to use electronics recently like Willie?  


* * *

childsplay  
jsyk I can hear Kelly asking “is it polite to ask a ghost when they died?” over here  
and hey [@topschef](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D), welcome to the server.  


* * *

monstergirl  
You didn’t have to tell them!  


* * *

childsplay  
true  
but this is payback for being distracted by liz when we had training  
mama vee grades us as a team!  


* * *

monstergirl  
It wasn’t my fault! She smiled!  


* * *

sk8erghost  
😂 😂 😂  
but Kelly, I can relate 100%  


* * *

topschef  
I can relate, too...  
Hi! Thanks for the welcome!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Oh, no.  
Are you one of them, too?  


* * *

dreamweaver  
Not imo saying ‘them’ as if she isn’t a big lesbian too  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
I meant he’s pining like Willie and Kelly.  
Piss off, Neesha.  


* * *

dreamweaver  
Ah. Fair enough. Cannot relate.  


* * *

idobelieve  
Imogen, denial isn’t healthy  
You’re in the Christmas Tree Channel, too  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
That wasn’t my choice!  


* * *

topschef  
The Christmas Tree Channel?  


* * *

sk8erghost  
I’ll add you!!  


  
****

***

  


“Remove me from that channel,” Imogen said as soon as she had cornered Lily in a deserted corner of the library. She raised her fingers in a threatening manner and narrowed her eyes at her annoying fairy classmate.

Undeterred, Lily smiled brightly back at her with no hint of fear. Imogen needed to step up if Lily no longer cared for her threats. This was not ideal.

“I think it’s good to talk to people who knows what you’re going through!” she said. “Everyone’s very nice!”

“I’m not going through _anything_ ,” Imogen growled. “Stop projecting on me.”

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed as if she was talking to a particularly stubborn child.

“I’m not projecting,” she said. “I’ve accepted my membership in the Christmas Tree Channel. I _know_ what I’m feeling. You should accept your feelings, too. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

“I am _not_ pining,” Imogen argued just as laughter rang through from the other aisle. It was Kyra, laughing at something Peter said. She resisted the urge to look, biting the inside of her cheeks to suppress any reaction to that pleasant sound. Kyra hadn’t laughed much lately since she was swamped from all sides with her schoolwork and club activities. It was nice that she could relax now.

Lily’s expression softened at whatever she saw. “You know, I can’t do anything about my crush on Matty, but you can tell Kyra what you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything,” Imogen said, then walked away before she could reveal anything more.

  
****

***

  


  
# Christmas_Tree

  


sk8erghost  
Here you go, [@topschef](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)!   


* * *

topschef  
Christmas Tree?  


* * *

monstergirl  
It’s for people who are pining for someone. Christmas Tree = Pine Tree. Get it?  


* * *

topschef  
Aaaah! That’s funny!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
ah yes, they use humor to mask the pain  


* * *

sk8erghost  
Hey! We’re legit funny, too!  
We commiserate over our crushes on unattainable people but we’re chill about it.  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
”Chill”  


* * *

sk8erghost  
I’m chill!  
I am known for my chill.  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Yeah, sure.  
If stealing a lifer bus for your crush is “chill”.  


* * *

sk8erghost  
It’s cool.  
So therefore chill✌️  


* * *

idobelieve  
Perfectly logical!  


* * *

topschef  
Hahaha  
Chill✌️  


* * *

idobelieve  
Anyway, since you’re new, do you want to share something?  
You don’t have to! But I’ve found that sharing your feelings help you process them.  
And we’re great listeners!  


* * *

topschef  
Well...  


  
****

***

  


“Ouch,” Willie couldn’t help but say as he read through Tops’ messages. Being in love with a lifer would _suck_. At least Willie only had a crush on another ghost who was famous with the lifers. It was less complicated.

Well, the part where he needs to stay away until they could do something with Caleb _was_ complicated. It sucked that he couldn’t go to their garage and hang out with the band or go on museum tours with Alex. All he wanted to do was talk with the guy, maybe even teach him how to skateboard or get taught how to play the drums. He had so many ideas.

Being around them was dangerous, though, and he didn’t want to add to Alex’ anxiety.

Caleb could easily make Willie disappear if he was found. It was a nightmare scenario. 

If only they knew how to stop that all-powerful ghost...

  
****

***

  


Win Marwin ✔  
@winmarwin

I know I'm the one who gave him the phone but :(

Win Marwin ✔  
@winmarwin

Notice me!!

  


Win Marwin ✔  
@winmarwin

He's smiling at his phone D:  
Smile at me D:

Luke Patterson ✔  
@juliesluke

replying to  @winmarwin

Dude, just talk to him.

Reggie Peters ✔  
@juliesreggie

replying to  @winmarwin

bro!!!! sing him that song you wrote during the online music camp!! Wasn't that for him?

  
  


Julie Molina ✔  
@juliemolina

Who let the boys have twitter AND choose their own usernames?

Julie Molina Stan Account  
@djflynn

replying to  @juliemolina

guilty as charged✌️

Julie Molina ✔  
@juliemolina

replying to  @djflynn

Flynn! Change your display name at least, please?

Julie Molina Stan Account  
@djflynn

replying to  @juliemolina

No♥  
(Everyone needs to know we all stan!!)

  
  


Julie Molina Stan Account  
@djflynn

replying to  @winmarwin

King, Reggie's right! You should sing him a song and get him to notice you! It's impossible not to!

  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

replying to  @winmarwin

Don't waste time thinking about it. If you have the chance, tell him what you feel. Regrets suck.

  
 ****

***

  


Win stared down at the reply he received. It sounded like Alex was talking from experience, which made that advice even more important. Win didn’t want to have any regrets, either. So what if Tops is technically not alive anymore? So what if he can only be seen by people when he’s cooking? _Win_ can see him all the time since they live together. Win can touch his hand or lean on his shoulders while he cooks, and Tops cooks a lot! They’ve even figured out that Tops would be corporeal any time he bakes something in the oven even if it took hours to cook.

(Ever since learning that, Win took the chance to sit close with him on the couch and watch movies with him, occasionally letting their sides bump as they talked about anything and everything.)

Emboldened by his friends’ support, Win stood up from the couch and strode over to the kitchen counter where Tops was slowly stirring a soup with one hand and typing on his phone with the other.

”Tops?”

Tops looked up at him with a distracted smile, eyes crinkling at whatever he read.

”After you’re done cooking that, do you want to hear the new song I wrote?”

It made his chest tighten painfully when he saw the way Tops lit up even more, smile widening as he stared right at Win. He bounced a little on his heels in that adorable way he did when he was too excited.

”I thought you didn’t want me to hear until it was released!”

Win shrugged. “I wrote it for you,” he said. He rubbed at his nape and looked away in embarrassment. It was hard to be this honest. He only ever showed this much through his songs.

But he didn’t want to regret anything.

”I want you to hear it,” he added.

Tops’ cheeks grew red as he nodded and immediately turned the stove off. He hurriedly typed something on his phone, then placed it down on the counter.

”Let me hear it,” he said.

  
****

***

  


  
# Christmas_Tree

  


topschef  
Thank you for your suggestions! I have to go now!  
He said he wrote the song for me(๑•́ω•̀๑)  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Kick him out of the channel  


* * *

monstergirl  
rude  
But I see your point.  


* * *

idobelieve  
Pining isn’t about whether you have a chance, though.  
Pining is about whether or not you do something about your crush!  
So I want to wait for the verdict.  
Although, I really hope something good happens!  
Wouldn’t it be great if Tops graduate after only a few days in the Christmas Tree channel?  


* * *

sk8erghost  
Yeah! We’re rooting for you, Tops!  
I wish we’re all that lucky.  


* * *

monstergirl  
You just said having a crush on a lifer is harder than having a crush on a fellow ghost.  


* * *

sk8erghost  
I did say that, but...  
If Tops’ special someone accepts him, then they can do something about their feelings. I know someone like that. A ghost with a lifer.  


* * *

idobelieve  
I studied a case like that in Japan!  
A ghost was able to anchor herself to the mortal world by intertwining her fate with her lover. It was very romantic!  


* * *

sk8erghost  
I hope Tops get to have that.  
At least one ghost here should have a happy ending.  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Okay, I need you to move this conversation to [#General](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D).  
I’m getting tired of your whining.  


* * *

sk8erghost  
Hey! I’m not whining!  
And this channel is the place to talk about this, anyway.  


* * *

idobelieve  
Oh!!! Please ignore her mean comments. I think she’s trying to be nice, actually.  
She wants to move this to a more public channel so she can show a friend of ours, I think.  
Please trust us?  


  
****

***

  


Kelly looked up from her phone when she heard the door open. Seeing no one enter, she immediately went on high-alert, picking up the goggles Curtis gave them in case of situations like this. You can never be too careful nowadays, especially since at least one of the Boogies already knew where the Order HQ was. She cautiously tiptoed across the room, looking around for anything different.

She sighed in relief when she saw the ghost lounging on their couch.

”Don’t scare me like that!” she exclaimed, moving to sit on the beanbag across the couch. “Did anything happen? I got roped into surveillance when Berna and her girlfriend went on a date. I haven’t been online for a few days.”

”So that’s why Berna’s not in Team Christmas Tree,” Willie said instead of answering.

Kelly sighed and walked over to his side, plopping down on the couch and ignoring the chill that went through her spine when she accidentally brushed his arm.

”You know, I can just look at the chat to see,” she said.

”I’ve been told to hide out with you guys while the Bureau people tried to fix my problem,” he finally explained. “I guess this is the safest place they could think of that’s near LA?”

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Rhode island is _not_ near LA.”

That made him smile.

”They’re from the land down under,” he said, affecting an accent at the end as a joke. “I’m pretty sure they think we Americans are all neighbors.”

”And you can teleport,” Kelly added. She instinctively moved to bump him on the side, then belatedly remembered that he was incorporeal. She shivered. “As soon as they’re done, you should teleport to your boyfriend’s place.”

He rolled his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend. Clearly. We’re both in Team Christmas Tree.”

”He _could_ be, though!” she exclaimed. “At least from what I’ve seen from his twitter.”

He sat up straight and blinked at her.

”Alex has a twitter?”

  
****

***

  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

I know you all think the present sucks but I just heard a man tell a whole class that he composed a love song for his male roommate and the only complaint he got was the lyrics were a little too cheesy.

Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

It's amazing! I think it's really cool! Change makes my anxiety flare up but THIS change, I'm very happy with.

  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

If you like someone, tell them because you don't know if that's the last time you'll see them.

stream Stand Up!!  
@phantomfan1

replying to  @juliesalex

oh no D: did someone close to you pass away?

Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

replying to  @phantomsfan1

Oh! I didn't mean to sound like that! It was just... a friend went away before I could tell them what I felt about them.

  
  


stream Stand Up!!  
@phantomsfan1

ahem ahem "friend" and "them"... we playin' the pronoun game here, pals

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

Flynn taught me how to use instagram but I suck at taking pictures. I feel like you’ll be good at it, what with the art thing.

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

I wish you were here.

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

So many things happened and I can't even thank you. I wish you could read this and know that you saved our lives.

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

Come back :(

  
  


stream Stand Up!!  
@phantomfan1

I don't want to be That Fan but I kinda want to find Alex's "friend" :|

  
  


stream Stand Up!!  
@phantomfan1

I won't do anything!!! dudes. my pals. I'm not gonna ruin people's privacy because of my curiosity. I'm just saying!!!! Whoever you are, please come back to Alex!!!

unsaid emily sob account  
@iloveuinreplace

replying to  @phantomsfan1

He gives off 'my childhood friend who's also my first love transferred schools before i could confess' vibes

stream Stand Up!!  
@phantomsfan1

replying to  @iloveuinreplace

weirdly specific but highly relatable?? also accurate, yea

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

We're doing a gig at the Museum of Contemporary Arts tonight! Tell your friends!

  
 ****

***

  


They startled away from the phone they were hunkered around on when they heard the tinkling sound of a fairy teleporting in. Kelly dropped her phone on the couch and placed a hand on her chest, breathing deeply.

”You all need to stop doing this to me,” she muttered

”How was it?” Willie asked. He stood up and stepped closer to Lily, eyes wide in concern.

”It’s all handled,” she said with a huge grin. “He’s been apprehended and sent to ghost court.”

”...there’s a ghost court?” Willie asked, confused but unable to keep the smile off his face now that he was sure Caleb had been dealt with.

”There is.”

”How did you _do_ that?!” Kelly exclaimed as soon as her heart was beating properly again. She gave Liz an incredulous expression, which Liz countered with a blasé shrug and a roll of her eyes.

How does she make that look so cool? That shouldn’t look that cool.

”Situational awareness and stealth tactics,” Liz said in that I’ve-been-a-babysitter-years-before-you tone she usually used when Kelly asked about her skills. “Study hard and someday you’ll be able to sneak on anyone, too.”

Kelly couldn’t help the fond smile that statement produced. Liz tried so hard to be aloof sometimes but it was always obvious how much she wanted Kelly to succeed here. It made studying more fulfilling.

A finger poking her on the waist broke her out of her stupor. Ugh. She must have been staring at Liz with that weird expression again. Berna and Cassie always loved pointing that one out.

“Uhhh. Yeah! What do we know about ghost court?” Kelly asked to cover up her embarrassing display.

Lily grinned at her knowingly but didn’t comment. Instead, she answered, “The Ghost Court presides in Asian Countries, mostly. They deal with big cases in America but they’ve long given up on Hollywood. I think that’s why Caleb was able to survive that long.”

”They found Asian-American businessmen in the Caleb’s Club, so they used that to catch him,” Liz added.

”How do you know that?” Kelly asked.

Another cool shrug. “Vice-President privileges. I tracked everything that happened for our records.”

”You were a huge help!” Lily effused. “Thank you, Liz!”

”Then… I can go back to LA?” Willie asked, almost afraid to ask.

Lily nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! It’s safe now!”

Willie grinned from ear to ear.

”Go! You know where he is!” Kelly said, waving her hand forward as if to push him.

”Thank you!” Willie said to the room at large. “Thank you so much!”

  
****

***

  


  
# General

  


elvensuperiority  
Why didn’t you just tell us he was _breaking the law_?  
We’re literally the magical police!  
We could have stopped this earlier!  
Wow. You can’t even reply?  
Come back here, you ungrateful ghost!  


* * *

monstergirl  
uhhh  
He says thank you?  
He’s busy.  


* * *

idobelieve  
He’s with his boyfriend!  


* * *

monstergirl  
[willie voice] _future_ boyfriend  


* * *

idobelieve  
He would say that!  
I’m so happy for him!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
This would have been resolved earlier if he wasn’t such a secretive--  
(I’m confiscating her phone! She really doesn’t like that she could have helped earlier! Sorry about that.)  


* * *

idobelieve  
Thanks, Kyra!!  
And thank you for arresting that ghost!  
You were really cool!  


  
****

***

  


”Hi,” was all Alex could say when he saw Willie appear right by the staff entrance where the band was hanging out as they waited for their turn in the concert. Luke immediately grinned in excitement and pushed Alex forward. Julie and Flynn started whispering together with their heads close. Reggie started cheering loudly as if this was the climax of a movie.

It did feel like it.

Alex stumbled forward and Willie readily stepped forward to steady him with a hand on his arm.

”Hi,” he repeated, like a lovesick teenager. (Which he technically was, wasn’t he? He’ll give himself some slack here.)

”Hey,” Willie replied in a more casual, put-together way. “I heard you have a gig today.”

”Yeah!” Alex said, voice breaking at the high pitch. He was messing up in all ways. He imagined this reunion many times in his head but clearly, he wasn’t prepared. “We’re playing at a museum. I thought about you.”

Ugh. Was this what Flynn would call cringe-y? It felt like a cringe kind of moment.

Instead of wincing away or anything negative, though, Willie smiled brightly and squeezed his arm once.

”Cool,” he said. “I thought about you, too.” He glanced to the side and waved a hand to the others. “Can I borrow Alex for a second?”

”Go ahead!” Julie said, nodding in assent. Luke and Flynn nodded as well, while Reggie pretended to wipe a tear off his cheek.

Alex stared at Willie with dumbfounded shock as he grabbed Alex’s wrist and gently pulled him towards an empty storage room. He didn’t let go even as they stopped and faced each other in the small space. This was gearing up to be something like a scene in one of Tia’s telenovelas that Carlos pretends not to watch.

”How are you here?” Alex asked, feeling his anxiety spike up as he remembered why exactly Willie had made himself scarce these past few months. His after-life was in danger. Caleb was still angry at them and if he could not touch the band because of whatever spirit blessing they got through Julie, he would surely use Willie to get to them. Or worse, he’d simply snuff out Willie’s life because of his disobedience.

”Hey,” Willie said softly as he slid his hand down from Alex’s arm to his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him closer. “Stop panicking. It’s over. Caleb’s gone.”

”How?!”

”Some friends helped me out,” Willie said with that charming smile of his. “I’m sure you’ll meet them in the future.”

”Yeah?” he asked, breathless, because that sounded like it meant something but he didn’t want to hope.

”Yeah,” Willie said. “I read from this famous guy on twitter that I should tell people what I feel about them since I don’t know when I’ll lose them.”

Oh. Oh, no.

”You saw my twitter?” This was more embarrassing than any of the reunion scenarios he came up with. How did Willie even know about his twitter? Did Willie have a twitter?

”Just an hour ago,” Willie said, laughing a little. It was endearing. “My friend showed me. Is it presumptuous to think those tweets were about me?”

Alex stepped back, shrugged his hand off, and put his hands on his face to hide from view. He could feel his cheeks heating up from shame. Why did he tweet those dramatic things? Flynn said tweeting is like shouting into the void. She never said anything about other ghosts seeing his tweets! She never said anything about _Willie_ seeing his pining!

Willie reached out, grasping both of his wrists and pulling his hands between them. He held it in between both of his and looked right in Alex’s eyes.

”I like you, too,” Willie said. “Would you like to go on a museum tour with me sometime?”

Alex couldn’t help but grin, giddy feelings bubbling inside his chest.

”Yeah,” he said. “I’d love to.”

  
****

***

  


  
# Christmas_Tree

  


monstergirl  
So? What’s the verdict?  
Who’s graduating from Team Christmas Tree?  


* * *

topschef  
✌️  
He told me he wants to compose songs for me forever(灬º 艸º灬)   


* * *

elvensuperiority  
kick him out. right now.  


* * *

topschef  
:((((  
See you all in [#General](%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9D)?  


* * *

idobelieve  
Sorry, Tops! But rules are rules!  
Congratulations on your successful love, though!  
I can’t wait to talk to you more about it!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
The other one is being suspiciously quiet.  


* * *

sk8erghost  
Hey! Kick me out too✌️  
I will happily graduate from this channel! :)  
It was nice pining with you all!!  
Ah, and before I go, thanks Imo! You saved my after-life!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Yeah, yeah, whatever. Open your locations so I can punch you for everything I went through.  


* * *

sk8erghost  
Can’t! I’m being kicked out! Peace out✌️  


* * *

idobelieve  
We’re on a roll! Maybe someone else should try their luck?  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
No, thanks. Pass.  


* * *

monstergirl  
I’ve decided I like this channel and would like to relax here?  


* * *

idobelieve  
Really?  
Come on! Kelly, Liz has a soft spot for you! Everyone said so!  


* * *

monstergirl  
No, no. I’m serious! I like pining for now. That’s the plan. No matter how many times Berna tries to get payback, I’d rather pine for now.  
We’re young! And she’s technically my superior right now?  
I want to be serious about my job, too.  
The point is to help her find her brother and fight the Boogies who get out of line.  
I’m happy like this. Maybe later, I could do something, but while I’m still a Sitter-in-Training, I’m content enough to have her mentor me.  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
And ogle the cool girl.  


* * *

monstergirl  
Well...  
Yeah, that.  
She’s cool!  
It’s not my fault she’s distracting! I’ll be better, okay!  


* * *

idobelieve  
How about you, Imo?  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Why are you asking me? What about you?  


* * *

idobelieve  
I have a plan! The Bureau will slowly introduce magic into humanity and _then_ I’ll get a chance to tell Matty everything! I have hope for the future!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
Ugh, fine! But I won’t tell her anything yet. She’s too busy with everything and she just got over _my brother_  


* * *

idobelieve  
Ouch. Yeah, I forgot about that...  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
I like to forget about it, too :| I don’t want to add to her stress. I’m fine supporting her for now.  


* * *

idobelieve  
Awww! Imogen!!! That’s so sweet! Admitting you have a crush is the first step!!! I’m so proud of you!!!!!  


* * *

elvensuperiority  
If you tell anyone, I’ll pluck your wings with my own hands.  


* * *

idobelieve  
Your secret's safe with me♥  


  
****

***

  


Win Marwin ✔  
@winmarwin

We're babysitting his grandnephew!!

  


Win Marwin ✔  
@winmarwin

More songs to come for sure! Inspiration comes quickly when my muse is right beside me :)

  
  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

He came back!

Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

Here's a picture of us on our way to the Louvre.

  


Alex Mercer ✔  
@juliesalex

Thank you to the "Christmas Tree" team for bringing him back to us. It is so awesome to know there's a squad of LGBTQ friends fighting for justice.

  


  
(  
****

***extra***

  


”How come everyone ended up with musically-inclined people?” Kelly asked, staring down at the groupchat where Tops was sending links of Win’s newly released album and where Willie was sending youtube videos of Julie and The Phantoms performing live.

”Ah,” Berna said, still staring at her laptop where she was reviewing the code for their new surveillance bug. “Did you know Liz does musical theater on the side when she has downtime?”

Kelly groaned and plopped back down the couch, hiding her face with a throw pillow.

”Why did you have to tell me that?!”

”It’s funny,” Berna said with a shrug.

)

**Author's Note:**

> the girls didn't get to date their crushes yet, but that's mostly because their lives are more stressful tbh.  
>  **i imagine:**
> 
>   * kyra and imogen falling in love after at least two years of working side-by-side in the Bureau. Lily tries to matchmake a lot of times, which honestly makes things worse more often than not. kyra gets it through ruksy's help bec ruksy is perfect.
>   * Kelly's crush gets known world-wide by everyone in the Order except for Liz, who really just appreciates being able to fight together with someone she likes so much. it's completely normal to love the feel of someone riding behind you on a bike, right? with their arms around your waist? totally normal
>   * kyra doesn't help the order find liz' brother at first because the Boogies are too big an enemy and she shouldn't get into a war without proper planning. she'll eventually help them, though. because she's Team Christmas Tree's secret weapon.
>   * Lily pines for a very long time and she gets to help other newcomers in the Christmas Tree channel. She's their fairy godmother tbh. She eventually gets over her crush on Matty but she stays in the channel to help people.
> 

> 
>   
>    
>  [discord skin basis](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)   
>  [tweet builder](https://ktddaeng.github.io/AO3TweetBuilder/)


End file.
